


What should have happened

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-17
Updated: 2000-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: I do believe the title says it all.





	What should have happened

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
What should have happened.

Standard Disclaimer. Here it is folks, no new characters, no development. As requested, 500 words or less (292). Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to.

# What should have happened.

A cryptic phone call. Worried, he came back from his vacation early. As he had previously requested, Francesca met him at the station. From her he found out that Ray had been acting funny ever since Fraser had been hit in the head during a recent case and lost his memory. She knew something was going on and figured that at least peripherally it involved Fraser. With this information in mind, he went to the station, knowing Ray wouldn't be there and after a little bit of persuasion, had a very enlightening conversation with Lt. Welsh. Then he called Francesca and asked her to take her mother, Tony, Maria and the kids to a movie.

Catching a ride from Huey, he was at the Vecchio house twenty minutes later. Using the key that he had been given more than a year ago, he opened the door and went up the stairs to Ray's room. He caught Ray sitting in an armchair, talking to himself.

"What the?" He startled, automatically beginning to stand up.

The last thing he had expected to see was an angry Mountie. "Have you gone mad?!"

"Huh?" He sat back down with a thud.

"You could have gotten yourself killed. Rising your life to go undercover in the Mob! What would your family do if you died?!!" He was becoming more scared and more enraged with every word. "What would **_I_ ** do?!!" Oh dear. He hadn't said that out loud had he? "I, uh, that is, um-" He sputtered incoherently.

Ray looked up at him, blazing green eyes filled with passion. "Fraser-"

"Yes?" No longer angry, he was just hollow, ready for whatever Ray would say.

"Shut up and kiss me." 

And he did. And they lived happily ever after.

The END


End file.
